User talk:TimeShade
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TheSonofNeptune page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Doomlurker (talk) 03:11, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Sounds great man! Glad to have a great editor like yourself join our ranks :) Neptune - Don't patronize me or I'll break your face. 03:13, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Yo man! I know man, I've just been busy with stuff in my day to day life. I also have so many projects lined up right now, my novel, a comic book I'm co-writing, and a YouTube animation channel. I'm getting back active on wikia though. How have you been bro? And I would get on chat but it never fully loads for me. Neptune - Don't patronize me or I'll break your face. 06:14, June 26, 2014 (UTC) YESSSS!!!!!! Neptune - Don't patronize me or I'll break your face. 07:10, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Designs Great job man! I'd love to use that wordmark! Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner, but I was hanging out with my Uncle and nowhere with wifi for the past day or so. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 14:05, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Done and could you add "wiki" into the wordmark? Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 18:34, August 23, 2014 (UTC) You can choose. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 18:41, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Get in the Gotham Chat real quick. I'm going to be gone until tomorrow, on personal business. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 19:51, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Can I get the login for the twitter? Send me the link for the Arrow IRC chat. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 04:18, September 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm thinking of hosting a chat party tonight, for the premiere of Gotham. What do you think? Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 18:38, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Characters Hey can you make some pages for characters that appeared in tonight's episode? Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 04:04, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Same with me. We need to have everything from the first episode, on here tomorrow. Don't want to get behind schedule. Neptune - Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 04:41, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey dude, why did you took off the gallery on the 3rd episode's page? I mean it was all under the rules ¬¬ KurtMathers (talk) 05:57, September 23, 2014 (UTC)KurtMathers Gotham Show Must End i hope this show gets canceled sorry but do we need another smallville? New Category Question- Would there be any value in creating a category for Police or GCPD or is that connection covered with the affiliation in the character box. I can see the pros or cons. Curious what an Admin thinks. Thanks for the input. I will work on the category for police and GCPD Maskatron (talk) 20:09, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Update: I made two categories and if we need to change this later, then so be it. First is "Police" - it would include any individual who is involved in any police force. The second is GCPD. I created it because future characters may be working for other police or law enforcement agencies. Perhaps GCPD is a subcategory of Police? I can make whatever adjustments seem best. Maskatron (talk) 20:19, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Further thoughts: "Police" might be the categorical opposite of "Villains." I suppose that would traditionally be "Heroes" but I don't know that Gotham's character will be so clean-cut. For instance, Bullock is "Police" but is he truly a hero? Let's see. GCPD would be more specific. Maskatron (talk) 20:23, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Photo of Falcone Thanks for adding the photo of Falcone. I did upload one of the publicity shots of John Doman as Falcone. It is consistent with the images of the other series character. You will find it at carmine_falcone.jpg Use whichever image you think is best for the profile.Maskatron (talk) 21:33, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Gotham Chronicle Re the gothamchronicle.com website for the show. So what do you think about using the Gotham Chronicle as a source. It appears to be "in-universe" source material. An example: According to the gothamchronicle the GCPD was founded in 1820. So do we put that in the GCPD article?--Maskatron (talk) 02:20, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Gotham Chronicle also reveals that the name of the Police Comissioner is Patrick Brady. On he one hand, you have to wonder how reliable this is. On the other hand, such ephemera is what makes a wiki so useful - it collects it all into one encyclopedia on the fictional universe. Right now I would lean toward including the Gotham Chronicle with citation. Your thoughts? --Maskatron (talk) 02:29, September 24, 2014 (UTC) The name of Police Commissioner Patrick Brady is given in the article on Mayor Aubrey James vow to catch the killers of Wayne's http://gothamchronicle.com/post/92866788320/mayor-vows-to-bring-wayne-killers-to-justice-the The information on the founding of GCPD in 1820 is from the graphic of the Police Badge - "Gotham Needs You" http://gothamchronicle.com/post/97830868372/gcpd-now-recruiting-join-the-police-force 1820 is also the founding year used on badges from the Christopher Nolan films. It appears FOX and Bruno Heller are maintaining that.--Maskatron (talk) 03:08, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Pictures I see, however, a template like this suits screenshots better. OmegaWulfgar (talk) 02:45, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Since I don't like to just add pages I thought I'd ask if Wayne Manor has been so identified, and should get an entry. 07:08, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Needed or not? Should there be some sort of generic page for the henchmen and goons, like the guys who jump Jim Gordon and help Gilzean string him up? 08:43, September 24, 2014 (UTC)